1. Field of the Invention
This invention is related to a method of hydrolyzing an organosiloxane of the formula methyl(2-phenylpropyl)dichlorosilane to produce a reaction product consisting primarily of methyl(2-phenylpropyl)disiloxanediol, and its subsequent cohydrolysis with dimethylcyclosiloxane to produce a hydroxyl endblocked copolymer.
2. Background Information
U.S. Pat. No. 3,088,964, issued May 7, 1963 to Ryan shows the reaction of alpha-methylstyrene with either monomeric or polymeric organosiloxanes to produce 2-phenylpropyl substituted compounds in good yield. He teaches reacting alpha-methylstyrene with EQU R.sub.x HSiCl.sub.3-x
in the presence of chloroplatinic acid to give a silane of the formula EQU [CH.sub.3 CH(C.sub.6 H.sub.5)CH.sub.2 ]R.sub.x SiCl.sub.3-x.
He states that copolymers can be prepared by cohydrolyzing one or more of the aforesaid silanes with one or more silanes of the formula EQU R'.sub.m H.sub.n SiCl.sub.3-x
using conventional hydrolysis techniques. He then discusses making organosiloxane rubbers from the copolymers.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,269,993, issued May 26, 1981 to Ohtake, Koga, and Terui, shows a diaralkyldichlorosilane. Their example 5 illustrates the hydrolysis of the silane in a water-diisopropyl ether mixture and the subsequent polymerization and endblocking of the hydrolysis product. There is no teaching concerning copolymers.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,537,983, issued Aug. 27, 1985, to Seiler et al. relates to a method of preparing 2-phenylethylchlorosilanes. Hydrogen chlorosilanes and styrene are used as starting products in the presence of benzothiazole. They teach that the yield is good using their procedure whereas only low yields are obtained using a procedure described in German Pat. No. 2,602,171, which uses nitrogenous compounds as promoters.